


Pet

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missy has grown used to being a pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet

Kate had caught her, taken her in for questioning but, when the Doctor came insisting Missy was given to him to take to Shada, she had been unable to hand Missy over, the pure fear in the woman's eyes said everything. Kate had, instead, insisted on keeping her, locking her away in a downstairs room that had become her bedroom, choosing to 'own' her. Missy had been happy to submit, to be owned, anything to avoid being sent to Shada. The Doctor had not understood, but he could tell Kate was not taking no for an answer. 

Kate had owned Missy for four months now, she spent several nights in her own bedroom, sometimes with Osgood, but the time she spent in the downstairs bedroom with Missy was spent with a subdued, almost submissive woman. Missy had burrowed her face into Kate's neck as she slept, her small flinches telling Kate she was right to keep her. Even now Missy looked at her with fear and approval, Kate was still not cruel, just determined and Missy respected it. Kate had pulled Missy closer, pressing a light kiss to Missy's forehead, almost as if Missy was her child.


End file.
